Unicycles, most commonly pedal-powered and equipped with seats, are widely used for recreation as well as for acrobatic performance. As a recreation and exercise device, unicycles are difficult to learn to use. The difficulty provides an entertaining challenge but at the same time deters some people who otherwise would be interested in learning.
There also exist seatless unicycles, popularly known as “Ultimate Wheel” or sometimes “Impossible Wheel” (although the latter may also refer to a seatless unicycle with unmoving foot supports). These require even more skill than seated unicycles because the user's feet on the pedals are the only points of contact between the user and vehicle. Without a seat it is extremely difficult to prevent the wheel from tipping sideways to an undesired degree during the pedaling motion. Unwanted sideways tilting of the vehicle can cause loss of side-to-side balance, or can hinder propulsion by causing an uncovered wheel to rub against the user's legs.
A standing pedal-powered unicycle with means for greater lateral stability would therefore be useful as a more accessible alternative to the prior art, as a training device to prepare for more difficult types of unicycles, or simply to provide additional variety in the field.